Fix You
by lil jake
Summary: JackKate Kate has a dream, Jack runs after her. Fluffy.


Fix You

-

_Kate leaned back as the rain slipped down her face and spread her arms out to catch the drops. A pair of muscular arms encircled her from behind, dragging her back against a hard chest. Talented fingers whispered beneath the hem of her shirt, skating over slippery skin, and she smiled as rough stubble nuzzled her neck. She reached an arm behind her to pull the man closer, her fingers finding purchase on soaking fabric. She yanked his shirt desperately, and felt him smile against her neck as he held her tightly._

"_Kate," his voice was husky and raw from the island, "Look at me."_

_She turned and cuddled closer in his arms, and raised her blue eyes to meet his deep brown ones. He leaned down and kissed her nose lightly, and she beamed up at him. The rain kept falling, pouring down their bodies, drenching their clothes and forgotten packs which lay off to the side. He lifted his hand to the back of her head, cradling lightly as he pressed warm lips to hers. His tongue slicked across her lips, and he let out a low groan when she opened to allow him access. She pulled back slightly, as far as she could with him still holding her. He ignored her motion of protest and continued to press kisses along her jaw, moving toward her elegant neck._

"_Jack," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear, "I want you."_

_He sucked at her neck playfully, and smiled again, "I want you too, baby."_

_His hands moved upward from their position on her waist, and he slowly dragged her shirt over her head. He continued to place kisses along her collarbone as his fingers slipped into the waistband of her jeans, tugging at the button and kneading her wet skin. She giggled as he held her playfully, and let smoldering eyes meet his. He allowed her enough freedom to slip his shirt over his head before grabbing her tightly again. He deftly undid her bra with a swift movement of his hand, and let it dangle to the soft leafy ground below them. He kneeled and buried his face in her stomach, kissing her skin hungrily and looking worshipful from his position in front of her._

"_You're beautiful," he muttered, and she blushed, and looked away._

"_Jack, get up!" She giggled as he nuzzled her and slowly pulled her jeans down. Now, standing in front of the man she'd wanted forever, with him still kneeling and her wearing only a thin pair of panties, she felt self-conscious, "Jack…"_

"_Shh, Katie…" He continued to run his hands reverently over her body, and she slowly kneeled in front of him. At the same level now, he wrapped strong arms around her and dipped his head to kiss her full on. His kiss was a drug—it was dizzying and exciting and it made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. The way he held her was the same—both firm and protective and reverently and delicately. Slowly, he lowered her backward onto the soft, wet ground, kissing her all the way…_

_-_

Kate sprang up, clutching at her scrap of a blanket, breathing hard. Blue eyes wide, she fumbled for her gun as she looked around quickly. The camp was all but silent—dying fires still crackled slightly, and the jungle never slept, and she could here Sayid snoring softly in a nearby tent. A wistful breeze flickered through her tent, but other than that, all was calm. She took a moment to regain her bearings, and realized why she'd woken.

And why her body still ached.

"Shit," she muttered to herself, "_again_."

She folded her arms and stared at the silent sea for a couple minutes, trying to make sense of it all. It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed about Jack…in that way, not even close. And every time she woke up aching for his touch. She almost snorted aloud—go figure, that while every one else on the island was hallucinating or having premonitions in their sleep, she was having mad sex dreams about the heroic doctor. And it certainly hadn't helped that he was still a little angry with her for recent incidents (how was she supposed to know the Others just _happened_ to be behind the tree she was standing in front of!)—no, it had only made the dreams more vivid, and perhaps a little more exciting. After all, angry sex is always the best sex, isn't it? Or, so they say.

Rolling her eyes at the thought, she pushed her blanket off to the side. She certainly wasn't going to get any more peaceful sleep anytime soon, and it was only a couple hours until the sun rose, anyway. Although she knew this wasn't necessarily the healthiest pattern to keep up, she decided to fully rise and go for a walk, anyway. Maybe Jack would be around—she could at least stop by his tent and see—and then she'd at least be able to talk to him, be near him. Though it wasn't the same as touching him, it was as close as she could get.

She stepped carefully over the sleeping Vincent, and made her way out of the tent. Once she was fully standing, she stretched, and yawned, allowing the cool night air to soak into her pores. Then she made her way softly over to Jack's tent, debating whether or not to look in—she wasn't sure if he'd spent the night in the hatch or not. Finally, curiosity won out (as it usually did with Kate) and she pulled back the flap to peek in.

She was most definitely not prepared for the sight that lay inside.

-

"I've been having nightmares."

"About what?"

"About the island," Ana-Lucia bit her lip self-consciously, "I'm…"

"You're…?" Jack raised an eyebrow, knowing what she was going to say, and how hard it was for her to say it.

"Forget it." Ana pulled her pack up higher and made to walk away.

"No, wait; Ana," Jack grabbed her arm, "It's okay. If you want, you can sleep in my tent tonight, alright?"

Ana gave him a whisper of a grateful smile, "Thanks."

"No problem."

-

Kate clapped a hand over her mouth at the sight of Jack lying sprawled on his back, Ana-Lucia curled neatly next to him. Okay, so they weren't touching—one could even argue that there was no affection whatsoever—but that small part of Kate that wondered if she was making a mistake, not staking her claim, caused her to step back quickly.

_Crunch_.

Her foot caught on the corner of a tarp, making the faintest rustle. The faintest rustle, that is, which was apparently loud enough to rouse Jack. He bolted up, his right hand already reaching for his gun. Brown eyes caught Kate's wide blue ones, and his expression flickered from that raw hero-gaze to one of concern. That was too much for Kate—so she did what she did best. She ran.

-

"Shit," Jack cursed under his breath and stepped lightly as to not wake Ana. Once out of the tent and able to stand at his full height, he yanked on a sweatshirt and took off in the direction Kate had gone.

About twenty minutes from camp, he caught up to a rocky cove-let, with an inset cave overlooking the sea. Kate's brown curls floated around her as she sat huddled in the cave, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Kate," Jack started, catching his breath, "Kate, it's not what it—"

"Jack," she interrupted him, "it's okay."

"No, it's not," he protested, walking toward her, "It's—"

"No," she interrupted again, "it's fine. It's none of my business anyway, I just thought…"

"You just thought what?" Jack wondered, stopping next to her and leaning against the rocks.

"I just thought…" Kate ventured and looked at him, biting her lower lip, "Never mind."

"It wasn't." Jack began.

"It wasn't what?"

"What it looked like. It wasn't what it looked like. Ana was complaining of nightmares, so I suggested that she sleep in my tent…you know, just so she wouldn't be scared."

"Right," Kate snorted, "Nightmares."

"Yeah, that's right," Jack stated, "Nightmares."

"Something you can fix, I guess," Kate sniffed.

"I guess so." Jack muttered.

"Well, glad we got that cleared up," Kate stood, stretching, "Guess I'm going back to camp."

"Yeah, thanks for that early morning jog…" Jack trailed off as he watched Kate stretch.

She stopped and looked up at him, but he was so busy watching her that he didn't notice. She gave him a sad smile.

"Okay, then," She turned, and something inside him clicked. She was preparing to run again—and that just needed to stop.

"Kate," he said, and she turned back around.

"What?"

"This," he muttered, and pulled her toward him. Before she could protest, his lips captured hers and she melted. He felt her body shudder and he circled his arms around her waist, holding her up against his firm chest. It was minutes before either of them pulled back.

When they did, she looked up at him, stars dancing in her eyes, her entire body on fire, "Jack…"

"Yeah?" He whispered, his eyes roaming lazily over her face as he brushed a stray curl back and tucked it behind her ear.

"You can't…you can't fix me." Her eyes were wide and scared, and he sighed.

"I know. And that's why I need you."

Her confusion was evident, so he repeated himself, "I _need_ you, Kate. All my life, I've had to fix things…but you, I can't fix. I _need_ that. I _need_ you."

Kate raised her eyes to his, and brushed a hand across his cheek, "Oh…" was all she could whisper.

He watched the first rays of washed-out sun break over her features, and he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight and drinking in her smell, her touch, and the way she felt in his arms.

"God…" she sighed, and he chuckled.

"Not God, Kate…Jack."

She swatted his arm lightly and he pretended to dodge before leaning in to kiss her again. He pulled back but placed his hands on either side of her face, holding her there as he whispered against her lips, "I think I love you, Kate Austen."

She smiled at this confession, "I think I love you too, Dr. Jack Shepherd…and I've been having dreams of my own."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? About what?"

She winked mischievously, "You want me to tell you? Why don't I show you, instead…?"

He grinned back, "_Those_ kinds of dreams? Well, we do have a good four hours before anyone'll start missing us."

And, they did.

-

Fin.


End file.
